The New Bella
by jazzysbear435
Summary: The Cullens move back to Forks after 83 years.When Jasper takes a walk,he discovers Bella in a meadow.But there is a difference.Bella is a vampire.You'll have to read to find out what happens.Jasper/Bella-Brother/Sister.


Jasper's P.O.V

I couldn't help but think about Bella.

We left because of me.

It was all my fault.

By now she was dead.

It has been 83 years since we left Forks.

83 years since life has darkened and became dull.

''Jasper,we are ready to go!''called Alice from upstairs.

Alice and I are broken up.

She cheated on me with some other vampire.

My family is moving back to Forks since everyone we know will be dead.

''Jasper ,Rosalie,and Emmett take the jeep.

Esme ,Edward,and I will take the take the Mercedes.

Alice will take the Porsche.

Let 's go.''said Carlisle.

We all headed to the house-sized garage.

Rosalie and Edward's car was left in the other house along with my bike.

Everyone got in to the vehicles that they were assigned.

The drive seemed so slow.

Especially with Ed.

''I heard that.''

That is what I am talking about.

He won't let us have any privacy.

''I heard that, and trust me.

With Emmett around,I would if I could.

Ewwww...Stop picturing that!''

''Let's play I spy.''said Emmett.

''NO!''we all yelled at once.

Finally,after what seemed like weeks,we made it to our old house.

''Go get unpacked.

The furniture is already here.''said Esme.

''Come on,Rosie!''said Alice.

Rosalie seemed just as enthusiastic.

I grabbed my duffle bag of clothes.I trudged my way up the stairs and to the extra room.

Sure enough,all my stuff was there.

My books were placed on a big bookshelf in the corner of the room.

There was all 4 of my guitars in my closet.

A big bed was placed against the right wall.

After putting all my clothes away,I plumped down on the bed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

''Can I come in?''an all too familiar voice asked.

''Sure''

Rosalie came in and sat down beside me.

''Listen.I know it must be hard for you.I know that if I could take back one thing,I would take back how I treated her.

It kills me knowing that she thinks I hate her.I was a total bitch.''

''I know,Rosalie.I miss her,too.

She was my favorite human.''I said.

She laughed at that statement.

''You sound like Em.I am pretty sure she was all of our favorite human.''

I laughed with her until a memory came back.

I shuddered at the thought of that birthday.

''I'll leave you alone.''

''I'm just going to take a walk.

You know,to clear my mind.''I said.

I got up and walked out of my room.

''Where are you going?''Emmett asked.

''For a walk.''I replied.

''I wanna come too!''

'' He needs time for himself.''Rosalie told Emmett.

I walked out the door and took off.

I then heard a beautiful voice.I followed it.

When it became the loudest,I stopped and looked around.

Sitting on a rock in a field,a girl with red eyes had a guitar.

She was starting a new song.

**"Haunted"**

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

**A werewolf appeared in my mind.**

**He was a russet color.**

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  
**Images of Edward came into my mind.**

**Edward was in the woods with some girl.**

**Then I saw the girl was Bella.**

''**You don't love me?''asked Bella.**

''**No''Edward replied.**

**It was when he left her.**

**How did this girl know.**  
I know, I know, I just know

**It was like she was answering my thoughts.**  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted

**Bella was jumping off a cliff in the next image.**

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it...

I heard rustling sound coming from the opposite side of the woods.

Just the a person stepped out.

It was a woman.

Maria.

I stopped myself from growling.I decided to listen in on their conversation.

''Well,well,well .

Isabella.

Why are you still dwelling on Edward.

He left you.

He didn't want you.''said Maria.

Bella?She was supposed to be dead.

What I don't know is was how she knew Maria.

She jumped off a cliff.

Oh,I am having a talk with her later.

I felt her anger raise.

''You were just a human.A worthless human.A pet.''

Bella's anger was increasing with each word.

''He just used you.

You are nothing more than an old doormat.''Maria urged.

It was like she had a death wish.

Bella started shaking with anger.

Clouds flooded the sky as lightning started striking.

Was she doing this?

Maria then lunged for her.

Bella just stepped out of the way.

Maria sent a punch for her stomach but she jumped out of the way first.

Bella sent a kick and she flew over to the other side of the meadow.

Bella ran over and got Maria into a headlock.

''Any last words,bitch?''Bella asked with an evil tone.

'' Go to hell.''

''I'll meet you there.''replied Bella and with that,she bit into her neck causing her to scream.

She ripped her mouth from Maria and her head collasped.

I can't believe Bella killed her.

But how did she know her.

''Burn in hell.''Bella held out her hands and a fire erupted from Maria's body.

How did she do that?

I decided to step out.

''Bella?''

She spun around quickly.

''Jasper?''She seemed confused.

She ran over and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

''Ouch,Bella.A little tight.''

''oops.''

''Would you like to explain yourself?''

She gulped.

''Uh,take a seat on the rock.''

I did as she asked.

''Ok.I am a vampire.I have always been a vampire.

You only thought I was human because that was my gift,to shape shift into a human.

I also had the gift to acquire anyone's gift and keep them.I was born in Houston,Texas.I was in Maria's army.I was the Major's replacement.I was her puppet.

I never got to meet the Major.

She said that it wouldn't be safe.

But she did tell me he was second in command and the most feared apart from me.

My transformation took 7 days.

I woke up to a blond-haired male.

He said his name was Peter.I am his little sister to this day.

I just got back from visiting him actually.I ended up escaping Maria before I moved back to Forks.

And as you probably saw,I killed her.

Any questions?''

''Why was I seeing things in my head when I heard you sing?''

'' You saw.I guess I was projecting my thoughts.I am an empath,telepath,I control weather,my emotions also control weather,and I could go on but it would take a while to name all my gifts.I will explain my gifts later.''

''I'm the Major.''

She looked shocked.

''Really?I've been searching over a century.''

''You sing?''

''Yeah.''

''Can I hear another song?''

She nodded and picked up a guitar.

**"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)"**

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)

''You wrote that?''

''yep.I'm singing it for the talent show.

Don 't tell the others kay?''

''Yeah.I gotta go on a hunting trip anyways.I won't be at school but they will.''

''Alright.I gotta go!''She gave me a hug and left.

**Bella.**

''Next up,Izzie Jones.''

I walked out onto the stage.I spotted a table with all the Cullens.

They didn't recognize me.

I changed my appearance before walking on stage.

I had brown hair and hazel eyes.

**"What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)"**

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)

After school,I meet Jasper in the meadow.

**Jasper.**

''Uh…Jazz?''

''Huh..oh,sorry about that.''

''Jazz?''

''Yeah,Bella?''

''I love you.

You are the best brother ever.''She said as she ran over to me and took me a bone-crushing hug.

'_Just don't tell Emmett.'_she said in her thoughts.

I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

''My lips are sealed.

Plus,I would like to keep my head.''I said.I could picture that.

I laughed and then sighed.

''I love you,too,and you are my favorite sister.

Just don't tell Rosalie.''I whispered.

''Trust me.

If I did,I would have to have a pretty big death wish.''I chuckled.

We continued to sit like that until the sun was starting to set.

''Come on.I'm sure the family would love to see you.''I said as I broke the hug.

She stood up,took my hand in hers,and together we ran through the woods.

When we reached the house,her nervousness spiked.

''It's okay.''I said as I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

''Let's do this.''She breathed in deeply a few times before saying,''Okay.''

Hand in hand,we walked into the house.

We were bombarded with hugs.

Bella shot me a smirk and we continued being crushed with hugs and love.

Everyone's emotions were love and happiness.

She must have felt them too because her grin was so big that it looked like her face would have cracked, literally.

It was sure good to be home.


End file.
